Fate
by elleoni eileen
Summary: Apa hubungannya takdir dan bunga Sweet Pea? Yamanaka Ino menceritakan takdir cintanya disini. Bad summary. SIVE 2016 - Hanakotoba / Say It With Flower! / Onyx / [AMAT SANGAT TERLAMBAT]


Sejak tadi langit tak juga berhenti menumpahkan air matanya. Langit yang seharusnya bertabur bintang kini gelap tak berwarna. Begitu pekat dan dingin. Mungkin, sang langit tak ingin membiarkanku menangis sendiri di tengah sepinya malam ini.

Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya. Melupakan semua kesedihanku tapi tetap saja kristal bening ini lagi-lagi melesak keluar dari mataku.

 **Nara Shikamaru.**

Kesedihanku berasal dari pria berkuncir nanas itu. Pria yang berhasil membuat hatiku melambung ke atas langit sekaligus menjatuhkannya menjadi serpihan kesedihan tak terkira.

Dia pergi. Pergi tak untuk kembali. Kembali pada pelukan, hati dan hidupku.

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **FATE**

 **For ShikaIno Valentine Event 2016 - Say It With Flowers!**

 **(HANAKOTOBA - ONYX - SWEET PEA)**

 **by**

 **AutumnSpring98**

 **Warning : AU, OOC (maybe?), rush, mainstream, etc.**

 **.**

Hembusan angin musim gugur menerbangkan dedaunan. Aku yang kebetulan sedang berada di bawah pohon maple tak berusaha menghindari hujanan daun berwarna merah tersebut. Tak juga berusaha menyingkirkan salah satu daunnya yang menempel di rambutku.

Intinya, aku membiarkan dedaunan itu berlaku seenaknya. Terserah, tak peduli. Lagipula aku senang dengan moment-moment seperti ini. Memperhatikan helai demi helai daun yang menari gemulai karena ulah sang angin lalu jatuh, bergabung bersama ribuan daun lainnya.

"Jadi sejak kapan tempat kerjamu pindah ke bukit ini?"

Tersentak, kutolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara. "Shikamaru?"

"Setidaknya carilah tempat lain agar aku percaya dengan alasan palsumu itu, Ino. Merepotkan"

"Alasan palsu?" kunaikkan sebelah alisku lalu tersenyum kecut. "Pekerjaanku baru saja selesai. Memangnya salah sedikit bernostalgia disini? Kepalaku penat."

Shikamaru mendengus. "Setiap hari kau bernostalgia disini, bodoh."

"Jadi, katakan apa alasanmu kabur dari acaramu itu?" tanyaku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu dan..."

Kulihat Shikamaru mengeluarkan sesuatu―yang memang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

Setangkai bunga bermahkota ungu dengan teksturnya yang halus.

"Sweet Pea?" aku mengernyit heran. Tumben sekali Shikamaru membawa bunga beraroma manis yang ia sendiri benci.

"Dulu kau pernah bilang bahwa kau adalah jelmaan peri bunga..." memang saat kecil aku pernah mengaku-aku jika aku adalah peri bunga. Mungkin saking cintanya pada bunga. Entahlah. "Jadi kau tau kan makna dari bunga ini?" lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja. Tapi kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Bukan tipemu sekali yang senang bertanya seputar bunga. Apalagi Sweet Pea," ujarku yang masih ingat bagaimana wajah pria itu dulu ketika aku memberikan bunga tersebut. Katanya, ia benci dengan aromanya yang begitu manis. Membuat paru-parunya terasa sesak. Berlebihan sekali memang.

"Jika kau tau makna bunga ini adalah selamat tinggal, terimakasih atas hari-hari menyenangkan atau sebagainya. Tapi tidak bagiku, karena makna bunga ini adalah..."

Nafasku tercekat tatkala tanpa sengaja tatapan kami bertemu. Shikamaru memandangiku dengan onyx-nya yang seakan menghipnotisku. Perlahan tangannya menyingkirkan helaian poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahku kemudian menyematkan bunga itu di telingaku.

"...sebagai penambah kecantikan dirimu," lanjutnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, wajahnya perlahan mendekat padaku hingga dapat kucium aroma mint menyegarkan darinya.

Semakin dekat, semakin tak karuan juga perasaanku.

Tidak! Ini... Tidak benar. Aku memang mencintainya, aku memang ingin menikmati moment romantis ini lagi. Tapi―

 **SET**.

"Sebaiknya cepatlah kau kembali ke gedung. Lima belas menit lagi acaramu akan dimulai," ujarku datar tanpa mampu menatapnya.

Kudengar Shikamaru menghela nafas berat. "Sepertinya aku tak bisa mengubah takdir ini. Maafkan aku, Ino."

Aku tak merespon. Kini lidahku seakan kelu untuk mengucap satu patah kata saja.

"Meski begitu kuharap kau tetap mau menghadiri pernikahanku." jeda sejenak, "terimakasih atas segalanya, Ino."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, ia pergi meninggalkanku yang kini sudah tak bisa lagi menahan air mata yang sejak tadi kutahan.

"Bodoh! Tetap saja bunga ini mengatakan makna aslinya. Kau bodoh, Shikamaru! Bodoh!" ujarku dengan suara tertahan. Kukeluarkan semua emosiku. Air mata, kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

Yah... Memangnya siapa yang menjamin kau akan berjodoh dengan sahabatmu sedari kecil?

Sebesar apapun kau mencintainya dan sekuat apapun kau mempertahankannya. Bila memang bukan takdirmu, kau bisa apa? Mengamuk pun tak ada gunanya, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baru bisa publish :( Untungnya Kak Fei (White Azalea) masih ngasih kesempatan buat publish fic ini. Maaf kalo alur ceritanya kurang jelas, datar, minim dialog dan deskripsi. Masih perlu banyak belajar lagi, jadi mohon bimbingannya! /


End file.
